


There's a first time for everything.

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little, Angst, F/F, First Date, First Fight, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times for Cartinelli</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> For #cartinelliweek Day2: Firsts
> 
> I can't write smut, so no first sex.

##First kiss  
It was just like any other day, Peggy had come to the Automat after work and was waiting for her to finish cleaning up and go home. She was sitting behind the counter, hands tucked neatly under her chin listening to Angie ramble on about how one of her customers had walked out of the diner without paying, when suddenly Angie noticed the look on her face.  
"English, is everything alright?"  
"Yes, Angie, everything's great." She was smiling, "Go on."  
"Long story short, I had to run after him outside." She walked over to the other side and stood near Peggy who was now leaning against the counter. "So, how was your day?"  
"It was...the usual sort of day." Peggy was fiddling with the strap of her purse. She turned around and Angie noticed how her smile reached her brown eyes.   
"Shall we leave Angie?"   
"Sure, I just have to turn off the lights."   
She walked to the other side of the diner. She could hear the sound of Peggy's stilettos following her across the room. Engulfing them in darkness, she turned off the switch; then turned around to find Peggy standing right in front of her.   
She took a step forward and held Angie’s hand. Suddenly they were standing closer, and she could feel Peggy's heart beating against her chest and her soft lips were now brushing against hers.  
Angie leaned in closer deepening the kiss and wrapped her arms around Peggy's waist just as Peggy's hand rested on her neck.

 

##First Date  
Angie managed to convince Lauren to cover her shift if she took a late shift for her next week. She brought home a whole rhubarb pie and bought some flowers on the way.   
When Peggy came in she was busy in the kitchen cooking and singing merrily to a song she had heard on the radio.  
"What's all this for, Angie?" She was standing in the dining room, looking at the table Angie had set earlier. "Are we expecting company?"  
"No, it's just me and you, English." she carefully carried the chicken into the dining room and put the platter in the middle of the table. Then, turning to Peggy she said, "I thought we could finally have a first date."  
"That is a wonderful idea.” She gave Angie a quick peck before walking towards her room, "Do you mind if I change first?"  
"Go ahead. I'll just get the potatoes."  
A few minutes later when she came out of her room she was wearing a long turquoise dress, her hair brushed to the side. Angie just wanted to stare at her for hours.   
"Is it too much?"  
"No! You just look really beautiful." She smiled at her girlfriend, "Come on, let's eat."  
Elegantly, she walked the length of the room and took a seat across from Angie.  
"Hmmm, this tastes really great." somehow she still managed to look amazing despite talking with her mouth full. "You must teach me how to make this some time."  
"Well, we could do that for another date." She got up and walked to the record player, "We should dance tonight."  
“Really?” Surprised, Peggy walked towards her. “You had the whole evening planned out.”  
“Well, I didn’t want to leave anything to chance.”   
“Right.” Peggy placed her hands around Angie and they started swaying to the melancholy sound of the music. They danced like that for a few minutes until the record ended.  
"You know what the most important thing about dancing is?" Peggy softly whispered in her ear, "It’s finding the right partner."  
"Am I the right partner?"  
"You are." She lifted Angie's head up with an index finger and gently kissed her.  
##First fight  
The dinner was getting cold and the candles had burned down. Angie knew they couldn’t have gone on without any problems, but she never imagined it would come to this.  
A few hours ago when Peggy came home from work, Angie just knew by looking at her that something was wrong.   
“What is it, Peggy?”  
“It can wait after dinner.” She kicked off her shoes and slumped in a chair.  
“No, tell me.” Angie crossed her arms and stepped closer to her girlfriend.  
“It’s work.” She pursed her lips and angled her head to the side. Angie could see tears glimmering in her eyes. “Howard wants me to move to start a new organization with him… in Los Angeles.”  
“And you’re going to do it?” She had to ask, even though she already knew the answer.  
“Angie, I…” she tried to grab her hand, but Angie took a step back.  
“Don’t even bother.”  
“Angie, please. You know this is important to me, and this is the first time somebody is taking me seriously.”  
“I take you seriously, isn’t that enough for you?” she said that louder than she had intended.  
“I mean at work. I’m going to be doing what I love, and I wouldn’t have to answer to anybody.” She smiled weakly, “Plus, you might find a job in Hollywood.”  
“You didn’t even bother to tell me. You just decided on your own and didn’t talk to me about it.” she sat on a chair far from Peggy and crossed her legs.  
“I assumed you would want to come.”  
“Assumed?” Angie exhaled, “You’re unbelievable.”  
“Just think about it, will you?”  
“No, I wouldn’t move away with you.” She ran her hand through her hair. “My whole life is here; my family, friends, and I might have a real shot at the audition I did last week.” When Peggy didn’t answer after a few minutes she asked, “You would still leave, wouldn’t you?”  
She could tell by the expression on her face that she hadn’t changed her mind.


End file.
